fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Leo Hayashi
'Leo Hayashi '(レオ林) is a second year student at Y.G. International Academy, and a member of the idol group Forever Sky. Her theme color is green. She is a member of a currently unnamed sub-unit. Background As a little girl, Leo was found living in the forest in the school. As she had been abandoned, the person who had found her, an employee of the school, took her in and raised her on the school grounds. When she was old enough to attend classes at the school, she was placed in special classes that would help her catch up on the basic education that she missed out on. Personality Leo is very curious, as she is always trying to figure out how the world around her works. She has a very active lifestyle, not liking when she has to sit still for long periods of time. Usually, she is very brave, facing wild animals head on, though she has one drastic fear, which is storms; When she was about 3 years old, there was a severe storm in the forest where she lived, and it had destroyed most of her home and put her life and the lives of her animal friends in danger, and so, ever since, she's been afraid of them. Hobbies Leo loves anything to do with the outdoors and animals, especially taking nature walks. She also enjoys dancing, as seen when she wanted to join the school idol club when they practiced dancing. Chronology Episode 5: Leo was first seen looking in on Forever Sky's practice session. When Yukari invited her inside to watch, Leo was instantly enchanted, and tried to dance with them. It is then revealed to the others that Leo is under special needs at the school, and her teacher had come to find her after she had run off. For the next few days, Leo kept running of from her teacher again and again in order to watch the unit practice and perform. The other girls then came up with the idea of making Leo the newest member of the group, but when they asked her teacher if she could join them, the teacher immediately declined, but would not give a reason as to why. Thinking of this as unfair, the members of Forever Sky went to the headmistress, and told her the story. The headmistress overruled the teacher's decision, and Leo joined Forever Sky as it's newest member. Solo and Duet Songs Solos * Duets * Other Idol Info Introduction Name's Leo. Leo likes forests, but, Leo was alone. That's why Leo left the forest. It's different here. There are lots of people. Leo's not lonely. Everyone is Leo's family. Everyone is important to Leo. Will you be part of Leo's family too? Thank you. Starting today, you're Leo's family. You're important. We'll always be together now. Leo be in your care. Trivia * Her blood type is AB * Her zodiac sign is Leo Category:Love Live! Idols Category:Love Live! Sekai! Category:Idols Category:User: SingMeloetta